Past, Present, Future
by hugsandkisses
Summary: DylanBrenda. Will Dylan and Brenda be able to workout their problems and be together, or is it too late? In short, True love never dies.Set in April 2004
1. Chapter 1

Past, Present, Future  
  
By: HugsandKisses  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Spoilers: Anything is fair game  
  
Rating: PG-13 maybe R in future chapters  
  
Summary: Dylan/Brenda. Will Dylan and Brenda be able to workout their problems and be together, or is it too late? In short, True love never dies.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the first fic that I've posted also the second fic that I wrote. I don't know if it's any good so please comment and tell me what you think. All flames will be ignored so don't even bother =). If I've gotten any information wrong please leave a note and I'll edit it(e.g. Brandon lives in "" not ""). I don't hate Kelly I just prefer Dylan with Brenda. This story is unfinished, if you want more let me know. Just to let you know that I don't know how fast I'll be posting chapters to this story, I'm in high school and well yeah...Okay onto the story.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Lightly brushing her fingers on the lockers as she walked down the empty halls of West Beverly High Brenda was reminiscing over the past. It seemed like forever since she last stepped foot into these halls that held so many memories of her teen years, so many memories of her and Dylan.  
  
Hoping that she wasn't caught trespassing by the security guards that patrolled the area during these late hours she continued her trip down memory lane. As she turned the corner she was struck with flashbacks of her and Dylan's stolen kisses during the school day. Back then everything was so simple, all that mattered was that she and Dylan were together. The world was just black and white there was no gray.  
  
How did things get to where they were now? How did her naïve dreams of her and Dylan getting married, having 2.5 children with a picket fence and a dog get to be where she was estranged from her family and friends and the love of her life was involved with her once best friend.  
  
"You pushed them away remember, you moved out of the country to pursue your dreams."  
  
"Pursue your dreams, right." Brenda snorted.  
  
"You sure you weren't running away from everything. From school, your friends, family. From Dylan."  
  
Shaking her head she made her way to the exit. Why did she leave London to come back here, to come back home, to come back to Dylan.  
  
"He's with Kelly now. He left you in London...for her," she softly whispered to herself."  
  
Why was she punishing herself for things that happened so long ago? No one knew of her arrival, she could easily get on the next plane back to London and pretend that her sudden urge to return to Beverly Hills never happened. She could just surpress this moment in the back of her mind, just like how she did with all her memories of her and Dylan together. It was less painful this way. There was no use in living in the past. No use in wanting something that you could never have again.  
  
It had been 14 years since she had first met him. Even after all these years she still loved him. She thought that through time she could get over her first love. Wasn't that what people said 'Time heals all wounds.' Time didn't heal all your wounds. In this case it was just the bandage just to keep the cut from bleeding. Deep down she knew that he wasn't only her first love, he was her heart, her other half. Chuckling she muttered, "Jeeze, that's so corny."  
  
Looking down at her watch she noticed how late it was or early. Pondering the thought of returning back to London or staying she decided to at least stay long enough to say hi to the gang then go, it was the least she could do. Images of Dylan and Kelly cuddling and being all loving toward each other invaded her mind. They were a couple and that's what couples did, although she wouldn't deny how much it would pain her to witness it. It hurt her back then and it would still hurt her now. Maybe visiting the gang was a bad idea, was it worth getting the heartache she would likely feel witnessing Dylan profess his love to her once best friend. No, she would not allow Dylan and Kelly to stop her from reuniting with the people whom meant so much to her 14 years ago and still meant something to her. Although they were not blood she still considered them as family.  
  
She was 29 years old now, she wasn't that naïve 16 year old girl anymore. She needed to get on with her life. The Brenda and Dylan show had come to an end a long time ago and she needed to accept that. She wasn't going to lie to herself and think that she would be over him the next day, you don't 'get over' the love of your life, but she would accept that she and Dylan were not meant to be together. A sob escaped Brenda's throat, she didn't want to admit it but it was the truth. Bottom line was he and Kelly were together, they loved each other and Brenda would not do anything to cause a rift between them.  
  
As she carefully opened the doors trying not to make a sound Brenda stepped out of the building, she was greeted with a breeze of cool fresh air. The sun would be coming up in a few hours she needed to find a place to stay. Pulling out her cellphone she dialed Brandon's phone number. He traveled back and forth from Washington D.C. to Beverly Hills several times a year. To make it easier he had bought a home here and was a resident of both locations. It rang 4 times before Brandon picked up.  
  
"Ello?"  
  
"Hey Brandon, it's me Brenda. I'm in Beverly Hills and I was wondering if I could stay at your place."  
  
"Sis, how kind of you to call this early in the morning," Brandon gruffed. "Well I'm in D.C. right now so I don't see any problem with you staying there. You'll find a spare key if you pull out one of the planks on the side of the front door."  
  
"Thanks Brandon, I owe you one."  
  
"Yeah you do, and I'm mentally listing all the horrible things I could get you to do. Come to think of it I'm looking for a new housekeeper. Watcha think? "  
  
"Very funny, it's nice to see how you're still cracking those jokes."  
  
"So Bren, what brings you back home? You miss me already, I just visited you in London last month. If you called I would've told you that I was in D.C. and you wouldn't have to travel all the way down there and find out that your wonderful brother Brandon Walsh wasn't there."  
  
"Haha, Brand you think so highly of yourself," Brenda teased back. For your information, I came down to visit the gang." Inwardly Brenda cringed, she hated lying to Brandon but she couldn't tell him that she was reminiscing about the Brenda and Dylan show and wanted to 'visit' the actual sites that said 'show' took place in. Laughing out loud at the fact that she had made it sound like it was a tourist attraction.  
  
"You return home to visit the gang and that's funny? Sometimes I worry about you," Brandon teased. "I'll be coming down there in about two weeks. Will you still be there?"  
  
"I don't know. I kinda came here spur the moment." Brenda decided to admit only that much to Brandon. She wasn't in the mood to hear any lectures from him. After a few moments she answered again, "Yeah, I'll still be here Brandon."  
  
Noticing the sudden seriousness of the conversation Brandon sighed. He had a good feeling what may be the reason to his sister's 'spur the moment' visit, at the moment he chose not to voice his theory. "Good. They've all missed you. They'll all be glad that you're in town. You've got a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"Uhhumm, I missed them too. I should let you go now, you gotta be at work in a couple of hours. I'll call you later, okay."  
  
"He and Kelly broke up you now." He didn't know why he told her that, he wanted his sister to get over Dylan MacKay and telling her this might give her hope in being reunited with him. Even after all these years he knew his sister was still in love with Dylan and deep down he wanted to see them back together, in each other's arms where they belonged.  
  
"I'll see you in two weeks Brandon."  
  
Sighing he knew that that subject was closed, maybe he shouldn't have said that at all. "Yeah, I'll see you in two weeks Brenda."  
  
Turning her phone off Brenda headed down to Brandon's place contemplating what he had just told her. Dylan and Kelly had broken up. In the past she would have thought that she could try to pursue Dylan now that he was no longer with Kelly but things had changed. She had just had an epiphany over the whole Dylan thing and she wasn't going to revert to pining over him again. He probably had a new girlfriend, and even if he was single it didn't mean that he wanted to be with her. In the back of Brenda's mind a tiny voice said, 'It also doesn't mean that he doesn't want to be with you.' Shaking her head to rid the thoughts of Dylan plaguing her mind she continued her walk to Brandon's house.  
  
Brenda decided that she had spent way too much time thinking about Dylan, the past and the future. Walking up to the porch and lifting up the wooden plank and retrieving the spare key Brenda opened the door and slipped inside. She was gonna take a quick shower then head to bed. It had been a long day and she was going to face a lot more in the coming days.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unbeknownst to Brenda as she was making her way into the house she didn't notice that Dylan was passing by in his car or that he had parked the car on the side and was making his way up to the house.  
  
Dylan was going to find out who was the female entering his friend's home. He had a strong suspicion who it was, it couldn't be Brenda. Brenda was in London, thousands of miles away. He wasn't going to get his hopes up high. To say that he missed her was an understatement. Raising his fist up he knocked on the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Past, Present, Future  
  
By: HugsandKisses  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Spoilers: Anything is fair game  
  
Rating: PG-13 maybe R in future chapters  
  
Summary: Dylan/Brenda. Will Dylan and Brenda be able to workout their problems and be together, or is it too late? In short, True love never dies. The story is set in April 2004.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for all the feedback. I was smiling from ear to ear, I was so flattered that someone was reading this and enjoying it. I'm still on spring break for a couple of more days so I'll try to get out as much chapters as I can. If you have time please give me your thoughts on this chapter. What do you think about the characterization, the plot, what would you like to see...etc. Shannen's eyes are green and sometimes change to gray so I made Brenda have the same eye color. I got this information from www.shannen-doherty.net I changed a couple of things in the first chapter (Thanks for the heads up Crystal. =), nothing that would change the plot though. I made a reply in the reviews, it has some information about the upcoming events in the coming chapters. That's all for now. =)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Stepping into the soft sprays of warm water coming from the showerhead Brenda let out a sigh. The pressure of the water softly massaged her tensed muscles. As she was about to grab the bottle of shampoo she heard a knock on the front door. Who could be up at this hour knocking on Brandon's door? Deciding on ignoring the sound she continued with her shower, she figured that the person would soon give up and leave. Much to her dismay the knocks became more persistent, grudgingly she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. Adjusting her towel she walked to the front door and opened it. She let out a gasp of surprise.  
  
"Dylan? What are you d--oing here," she stuttered. She wasn't expecting to see him this soon and certainly not in this type of way. Remembering the lack of clothing she was wearing she folded her arms across her chest in hopes of covering herself modestly.  
  
Even after all of these years Brenda was still the most beautiful woman he ever saw. He always got lost in her eyes, he loved how they would change color from an emerald green to a shadowy gray. Mentally scolding himself, now was not the time to 'get lost' in them. His eyes traveled down the rest of her body taking in every curve. Aging usually affected the body in a negative way but in Brenda's case it only made her more beautiful. Noticing her current attire he decided that her eyes would be the safest place to look at.  
  
He was conflicted with the amount of emotions he was feeling from seeing Brenda again and if he continued perusing her he would end up ravaging Brandon's sister on his front door. Come to think of it that wasn't such a bad idea, then again would it be a wise one. Did he want a future with Brenda? Was it even possible for them to be together after all they had been through? Dylan didn't even know if that was what he really wanted, right now things were too complicated, he had just broken up with Kelly because of her persistence of her wanting to get married. Shaking those thoughts away he decided to think about all of it later. Right now he had other matters to attend to.  
  
He noticed that Brenda's hair was wet, he must've interrupted her shower. Images of Brenda naked and him in the shower committing the most carnal acts assaulted his mind. Now was definitely not the time to think about things like that. He needed to get a hold on his hormones, he didn't' need things to become more complicated.  
  
"Brenda, I—umm this must be a bad time. I can see you're a little umm yeah," acknowledging Brenda's attire or lack thereof, Brenda fidgeted under his close scrutiny.  
  
He sighed he didn't want to make her feel anymore uncomfortable, "I'm really sorry, but I was out for a drive and saw you enter Brandon's house, though at the time I didn't know it was you. I thought you were breaking and entering. Although you didn't really break into the house," he smiled wryly.  
  
Brenda softly smiled, "I was in the middle of a shower, but it's okay. It's nice to know that Brandon doesn't need to worry about anything happening to his house, he's got people watching it for him." After a moment of hesitation Brenda asked, "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Uhh yeah, thanks."  
  
Brenda moved aside-allowing Dylan to enter and took a sharp intake of breath at the feeling of having Dylan's shoulders softly brush against her bare arms. He was wearing a white wife beater and a pair of worn jeans. He still looked gorgeous as ever and could make her weak in the knees even after all of these years. She could slowly start to feel her resolve crumble. Silently in her head she repeated a mantra, 'Don't fall for it Brenda, don't.' If she continued to repeat it enough times in her head maybe her brain and heart would get the idea. Fat chance.  
  
Closing the door Brenda turned around to face Dylan. Silence hung in the air, neither knew what to say. The tension was unnerving Dylan so he decided to break the ice, as did Brenda, "So-"they both began. Laughing at the coincidence they both smiled at each other. "You go first," said Brenda.  
  
Dylan decided to leave out the formalities and not beat around the bush, "So what brings you into town?"  
  
Brenda was not going to tell him why she had suddenly appeared in Beverly Hills, she would not give him that satisfaction. She would tell him her reason of staying though, "I wanted to see you all, it's been forever. I missed you guys."  
  
"They've missed you too. I've missed you." During this exchange neither noticed how they had slowly moved towards each other. Dylan lifted his hand up and softly caressed Brenda's cheek, "You look beautiful." He didn't know what was coming over him but at the moment he didn't care, slowly leaning down Dylan brought his lips to Brenda's as they both closed their eyes. The kiss started out sweet but slowly grew passionate, he lightly brushed his tongue across her lips begging for entrance, Brenda obliged and the two slowly started to caress the inside of the others mouth. She knew what she was doing was wrong but it had been so long since she felt his touch. Just a few more seconds and then she would pull away, Brenda kept on telling herself. A few more seconds.  
  
The chiming of the grandfather clock brought them back to reality, alerting them that it was now 4:00 am, making eye contact they slowly broke their lips apart and leaned their foreheads against each other. A few moments past and Brenda averted her eyes to the side then brought them back to his, "You should go."  
  
"Yeah, I should."  
  
Brenda walked him to the door and opened it, Dylan leaned down for one last kiss. Breaking apart again before things got too heated he said, "I'll see you soon." Lifting her hand up he softly brushed his lips across it and made his way back to his car. She waited till he got in and drove down the road before she closed the door and leaned back against it.  
  
What had just happened and where did that leave them now? She had thought that she had closed that chapter of her life and here she was, still recovering from her make out session with Dylan. Her lips were still swollen due to the heat of the kisses she and Dylan had shared, hell they still tingled. Judging by the way that he kissed her it seemed like he still wanted her, maybe even wanted to be with her. He kissed her with such longing and desperation, like he couldn't get enough of her. So the chemistry was still there it didn't mean that they could just be together, if that's what he even wanted. They had a lot to work out. She was tired of playing Ping-Pong, wondering if he would run to Kelly if things with them had hit a roadblock. If there were to be any future for them they would have to talk about a lot of things. She didn't want to play around anymore. If this was just some sort of fling Dylan wanted then she would have no part in it. She was tired of it all, it was he and she, then him and Kelly, then back with her and so forth. If he wanted anything to come out of this then she needed to know that he was in it for the long haul. With that in mind Brenda made her way back to the bathroom. She was going to have a talk with him tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

Past, Present, Future  
  
By: HugsandKisses  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Spoilers: Anything is fair game  
  
Rating: PG-13 maybe R in future chapters  
  
Summary: Dylan/Brenda. Will Dylan and Brenda be able to workout their problems and be together, or is it too late? In short, True love never dies. The story is set in April 2004.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews you have given me. I hope you enjoyed the smooches that Brenda and Dylan shared in the previous part. =) The towel scene in the previous part does have a hidden meaning. If my memory serves me correct (I checked to verify that information and came out empty handed) Dylan was wearing a towel when Brenda first met him and it was foreshadowing what was to come between the two of them. Brenda wearing a towel and Dylan seeing her for the first time after all these years has a similar meaning. It's the beginning of them getting back together =) That was one of the reasons why I put that in there, the other reason was because a little sexual tension never hurt anybody. LoL. I started school on Monday so I don't know how quick I will be able to update this story in the coming weeks. This part is kind of rough. I may revise it within the week.  
  
Authors Notes 2: When Dylan and Kelly broke up, Kelly moved out of Dylan's house and got a Condo. Whatever is between these // // means what happened in the past.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The drive back home from Brandon's house took only ten minutes, putting the car into park and turning off the ignition Dylan made his way into his house. For the first time in years Dylan felt happy, truly happy. Thinking back to the events that occurred back at Brandon's place, Dylan could not resist smiling. He forgot how much Brenda's kisses affected him; it was intoxicating. When he kissed Brenda everything ceased to exist except the two of them. Kissing Kelly never felt that way, there was no passion, no breath taking aftershocks. Running his hand through his hair in frustration Dylan was at a lost. He was so confused. Everyone including himself was tired of the Ping-Pong situation going on between Brenda, Kelly and him.  
  
He and Kelly were together for...it had been so long that he couldn't even remember. Was that a good reason to not remember how long you were with your former girlfriend? Someone who you claimed to love? David would tell him how he could remember every single detail of his and Donna's relationship. Dylan remembered the night of David's Bachelor party and what he had asked him.  
  
//  
  
"How did you know Donna was the one?"  
  
"Dylan do you really need to ask," laughed David.  
  
"Enlighten me," smirked Dylan.  
  
A visual of Donna came into David's head and he smiled, "When you're in love all you see is them, they're all you think about, they're embedded into your body, soul, and heart. They are the blood that runs through your veins and keeps you alive. They're the other half of you, what makes you complete. Your soul mate." //  
  
Dylan smiled wryly, he understood what David meant. He remembered that feeling.  
  
When he was with Brenda in London he thought he was the happiest man alive. The two of them would spend hours in bed making love. They shared a connection so deep that neither knew where one ended and the other began. They had their share of disagreements at times but they always got through it together. He had a whirl storm of emotions concerning Brenda. He knew he loved her but he was scared, these emotions that he was experiencing was something he couldn't control and he didn't like that. He needed to be in control. He was young back then he didn't fully understand the concept of being in love; you lose control. That was something that he couldn't accept. He had been through a lot and he didn't want to get hurt. If things didn't work out between the both of them it would be him who would be suffering the most. God, he was so selfish back then. So one day he told Brenda that he was leaving and that he didn't know when or if he was coming back. He told her not to wait for him, to move on. He ran away from the best thing that had ever happened to him. Heartlessly Dylan laughed, funny how he could remember it all so vividly. When he returned to Beverly Hills he began to woo Kelly, to get her to fill the void that he had opened.  
  
He tried to remember if he had ever felt that way with Kelly and came up empty handed. He sighed in relief, he made the right choice on not agreeing to get married.  
  
Kelly's persistence on wanting to getting married and his refusal had ended their relationship a month and a half ago. The break up was hard for the both of them. They were together for so long that they became accustomed to just being with one another. The lines of the their emotions became blurry because of the longevity of their relationship and they stayed together even though they both knew they no longer held romantic feelings for each other. That would be how he would explain the both of them. They were each other's security blankets, running back to one another because it was 'safe'. Being someone's security blanket wasn't a reason to be in a relationship and it certainly wasn't a good reason to get married. How could he not known that back then, and all those times when he kept on telling Kelly that he was her choice and that she was the one. He wasn't going to lie he did love Kelly, but he wasn't IN love with her. She was safe, things with her were black and white. He never had that feeling where things would be spiraling out of control, like how it was when you were in love, like how it was when he was with Brenda.  
  
Being with Brenda was bliss. When he kissed her tonight she became embedded into his body again. If he didn't know it before then the kiss they shared earlier just confirmed his feelings. He was in love with Brenda. He always was. Kissing her, just being with her was exhilarating. He wanted to be with her, he didn't know how he could be so stupid to ever let her go. How had he gone on this long being without her?  
  
He was going to win Brenda back. He had put her through a lot and he needed to make up for it all. A wicked grin came over Dylan face, he had a good idea on how he could make it all up to her. Shaking away thoughts of him and Brenda in bed together Dylan knew that that wasn't a good solution for their problems. If he wanted to have any future with her they couldn't just sweep their problems under a rug. They would have to talk things out, and he would go over to her place tomorrow to do that.  
  
Dylan had a few insecurities about what would happen when he did go over to her place: What if she didn't want to be with him? What if she didn't believe him? What if it was too late? No, he wouldn't jump into conclusions. If he wanted things between them to work out he would have to just take things at a time. There was no use in stressing over these things when he didn't know what the outcome would be. If she were to just slam the door in his face, he would be devastated but he would understand, he had put her through a lot.  
  
Stripping off all his clothes but his boxers and turning off the light, Dylan got into bed with plans on speaking to Brenda in a couple of hours. He was a fool to ever let her go and he was going to win her back. She was his soul mate. 


	4. Chapter 4

Past, Present, Future 

By: HugsandKisses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Spoilers: Anything is fair game.

Rating: Pg-13 maybe R in future chapters.

Summary: Dylan/Brenda. Will Dylan and Brenda be able to workout their problems and be together, or is it too late? In short, True love never dies. The story is set in April 2004.

Authors Notes: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile…a long while. I was really busy with school and kind of lost the drive to continue this story. But I'm back and we'll see what happens. I was in a rush so this is kind of rough. I'll fix it as soon as I have time.

Chapter 4

A burst of sunlight bled through the curtains and disturbed the sleeping figure lying on the oversized bed. With a frustrated groan Brenda opened her eyes and cast a murderous look at the evil sun, cursing it for awakening her from her slumber. She sat upright and checked the clock sitting on the table beside the bed. It read 9:00 am.

Brenda threw the covers off of her and walked towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. As she turned on the tap and started to massage the shampoo into her hair thoughts of the night before flooded her mind. She recalled taking a shower earlier and remembered the events that followed it; Dylan arriving, their "conversation", and their heated make out session. Brenda ran her fingertips across her lips and remembered the way his lips felt against hers the night before.

She shook the thoughts away, "Now, is so not the time to be thinking about this."

Brenda rinsed her hair, exited the tub and toweled off. Making her way to the sink she began to brush her teeth. Against her will thoughts of Dylan began to enter her mind again. She really needed to talk to him and get everything cleared up. What did last night mean? Did he want to be with her? Was there a future for them?

She spit the suds of the toothpaste out and rinsed her mouth. Walking back into the bedroom she opened her suitcase and realized she didn't have much to wear. She decided to go shopping later in the day and pick up some much-needed things she would need during her stay in Beverly Hills. Deciding to call Donna Brenda picked up the phone and dialed the number of the Silvers.

After a few rings a cheerful female's voice came onto the line, "Silver residence."

"Donna is that you, it's me Brenda."

"Oh my god, Brenda! How are you?" Donna exclaimed.

"I'm great, how are you? How's the married life?" Brenda couldn't help but smile, Donna's glee was infectious.

"It's fabulous. I'm never been happier."

Brenda's smile only grew wider. She was happy for her friend. She got the fairy tale ending, "That's great to hear. I missed you guys so much so I decided to pay visit. Are you busy today?"

Donna's squee of joy carried onto the line, "Your in town? I didn't know. Of course I'm not busy. Honey, come on over we have a lot of catching up to do. David is at work right now but he'll be home for lunch. Why don't you have lunch with us then we all can head over to the Peach Pit a long with the rest of the gang. We've all missed you so much."

A shot of nervousness traveled up Brenda's spine but she quickly shot that feeling down. She was not going to let anything stop her from seeing her friends even if it was her own insecurities.

"I'd like that," said Brenda.

"Fantastic, is twelve okay with you?" Donna answered not letting Brenda reply she continued, " This is just great, I can't wait to see you. I'm sur-"

"Twelve sounds good to me," Brenda cut in, " I'm just going to head to the mall and pick up a few things then I'll head over to your place."

"Good, I'm gonna let you go and I'll see you in a few hours. Bye." Donna ended the conversation with the sound of her smacking her lips together as if she were really kissing Brenda on the cheek.

The line went dead before Brenda could return the farewell. Placing the phone back down she got dress choosing a white jean peddle-pusher and a black camisole that had a v-neckline. Quickly making the bed she headed out the door and got into her car. To say that Brenda was nervous was an understatement. She was absolutely terrified. But she immediately squashed down those feelings again. She knew she had to go through with this. She knew the entire gang would be there including Dylan and she decided she would speak to him there after she became reacquainted with the gang. Taking a deep breath she started the engine and headed off to the mall. Today would be the day that decided the fate of Dylan and her. It would be the day that would decided if she would make her stay permanent in 90210.


End file.
